leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurelion Sol/History
Patch History ** Active bonus damage reduced to 40% from 50%. ;V10.1 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V9.21 * ** VFX are no longer globally visible in Fog of War. ;V9.18 * Stats ** Base health increased to 575 from 510. ;V9.17 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio changed to at all levels from AP}}. ** Immobilizing crowd controls no longer disable Center of the Universe. * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 10 at all ranks. ** Bonus movement speed increased to 20% from 10%. ** If Aurelion Sol is faster than the missile, the missile speed will increase to keep up. * ** Aurelion Sol pushes his stars out to the Outer Limit, dealing 50% increased damage and rotating at a high, but decaying speed. Upon reactivating or after 3 seconds, the stars retract and grant him , decaying over seconds. ** Aurelion Sol pushes his stars out to the and increases their total damage by 50%. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost changed to from 40 + per second. * ** Moving in the same direction for more than seconds no longer grants Aurelion Sol increasing bonus movement speed every seconds over the next 5 seconds which decays every seconds over 1 second when he changes direction or stops, up to a maximum of bonus movement speed. ** Range increased to units . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Speed increased to from 600 at all ranks. ;V9.14 * ** Maximum stun duration increased to seconds from . *** Minimum stun duration unchanged at seconds. *** Stun increased duration changed to from . ** Star size growth per second increased to units from . * ** Toggle now properly stacks . * ** Maximum bonus movement speed changed to from %. ;V9.2 * ** Minimum recast time reduced to seconds from . ** Static stun duration of seconds. ** Stun duration now increased by . *** Minimum stun duration set at seconds. *** Maximum stun duration set at seconds. ;V8.21 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 510 from 562. ** Base health regeneration increased to 7 from . ;V8.11 * ** Can now correctly be knocked up or back during Comet of Legend. ;V8.8 * ** Shiny VFX are no longer missing on his sunglasses during his joke animation. ;V8.2 * ** Hard crowd control effects no longer incorrectly interrupt the channel when the spell applying the crowd control had been blocked by a spell shield. ;V7.24 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 562 from 550. ** Health growth increased to 92 from 80. ;V7.19 * ** No longer goes on cooldown if his is broken during flight. ;V7.13 July 7th Hotfix * ** Stars are no longer visually misaligned with their actual area of effect while Celestial Expansion is active. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V6.19 * ** Stars base damage increased to from . * ** Stars bonus damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost changed to 40 + from 40 + . * ** Escape Velocity. ** Can now cast Comet of Legend any time outside of combat (goes on 5 second cooldown when taking damage). ** Comet of Legend can now only be cancelled by recasting the ability. ** Aurelion Sol now takes flight immediately, even if cast outside the cast range. ** When cast during Comet of Legend, now travels in the same direction as Aurelion Sol if it was cast just slightly off-angle. ;V6.18 * ** Fixed a bug where, upon gaining vision of Aurelion Sol's passive stars could briefly appear at his last known location. ;V6.11 * ** When destroyed by or , Starsurge's central core now visually disperses rather than instantly vanishing. ** Now properly stuns when blocked by . ;V6.10 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.7 * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Slow reduced to % from . ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from decaying over 4. ;V6.6 * Added }} Category:Aurelion Sol Category:Champion history